Ever hear of a snowday?
by IsaFrost
Summary: While on a snowday, Evie attracts Jack's amusement through drawing the Easter bunny and he shows her how to have the most fun in her life...the only twist - she's seventeen and still believing...but why?
1. Snowday

The girl sat on the only bench in the square, focusing all of her attention on the drawing in her lap, except from brief interludes where she paused to glance up and watch with amusement as the snowball fight became more and more competitive as more children joined; making the most of the snowday. Her little brother however hadn't been so lucky; at eleven years, Alex had acted as if it was literally the worst thing in the world that his school was the only one open today.

She looked down at the drawing she'd been working so hard on. Her brother had begged her for hours for her to draw him a very tall and slightly aboriginal-looking Easter Bunny. She didn't like it one bit; it just wasn't funny enough, she preferred drawing ridiculous looking cartoons. A wide grin spread across her face as an idea came to mind.

"Sorry Alex, but this Easter Bunny's gonna have a lil' plastic surgery" she muttered quietly to herself before giggling continuously as she began to exaggerate some of the bunny's features. A round of hysterical laughter resonated from behind her.

"Ohhhhh I wish I had a camera right now"

The girl whipped her head around, to find a boy balancing lightly on top of the bench. Despite the cold, the boy wore only torn brown pants and a blue hoodie – both covered by a light layer of frost – which still managed to show off his slim frame. His eyes…she didn't think it was possible for anyone to have eyes like that. Set in his ivory-skinned face were eyes clear and blue as a glacier surrounded by eyelashes so dark and heavy that they almost seemed to weigh them down. His hair was adorably messy and as white as frost tendrils.

The boy seemed to notice her staring as he stopped laughing and stared back in curiosity. He jumped down from the bench and moved slightly to the left, appearing completely puzzled as her eyes followed him. He moved again to the right and watch as she followed his movements. She didn't even think how creepy it may seem, she was too busy watching this strange boy who reminded her slightly of Peter Pan.

She watched again as the boy began to duck beneath the bench. _This is getting ridiculous_

"What are you doing?"

The boy's face dawned slightly in understanding before turning expectant; he turned slightly and glanced behind him. It took everything she had not to burst out laughing as he turned back; his face now bemused than before "well this is odd" the boy muttered to himself.

"What is it?"

This time the boy looked shocked "Wait you can hear me?"

"Uh duh, do you see anyone else around?" It was true, while the boy had been prancing around behind the bench, everyone had left, the fight either won or forgotten.

The boy looked around, his expression quickly turning to annoyance "Dammit, I never got to see who won" Suddenly something else seem to hit him and he glanced down again at the girl "Wait you can see me?"

"Hate to break it to ya dude but you're not as invisible as you think. The cloaks only work in Harry Potter"

The boy didn't have a clue who Harry Potter was; he made a mental note to ask any kid he could find later. "How old are you?" This girl infront of him did not look like a child.

"Seventeen for one year only"

He laughed lightly "Try 300 years" The boy bent over the girl's shoulder as he'd been doing earlier "A seventeen year old who's drawing the Easter kangaroo and can see me"

"Kangeroo?" The girl laughed lightly "Okay I know I've overdone the features but this is a bunny, and why wouldn't I be able to see you? Wait I never got your name"

The boy grabbed a staff up from its' position beside the bench and leaned on it playfully "Except from children, people can't usually see me, I'm Jack Frost" The girl didn't even glance up from her drawing "And I'm the tooth fairy"

Jack gave her a mocking look "I'd love to believe that if I hadn't already met her"

"Talk about the little boy who wouldn't grow up" she muttered under her breath.

"Are you talking about Peter pan? I've heard children talking about him….still need to ask North if he's real" The girl didn't even want to know who North was but she had to admit that this boy was funny, whoever he was. She closed her drawing pad and placed it on the bench beside her before turning to 'Jack'. "Jack Frost huh? Prove it"

Jack grinned "I don't need to, if you didn't believe me then you wouldn't be able to see me" The girl smiled mockingly "well, if you can't do it….." The boy's grin grew wider "A challenge huh?" and laughing to himself picked up his staff and leaned on it slightly, pushed himself off the ground, floating a few inches above her head. "Prove it, huh?" he repeated. He lifted his hand up to his mouth, and blew out a small flurrie of snowflakes in her direction.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, i have so many ideas for this story and for another one which i'm already writing so stay tuned :3 Second chapter will be up in a few day i promisexxx please leave a review and let me know what you think \ ( ^ . ^ ) / Also my new story Isa Frost is out as well so please check it out :3**


	2. Trees and Uncertainties

**Hey guys ^.^ So here it is my second chapter yayay \(^.^)/ Sorry it's kinda short, i'm finding this one a little hard to write but i shall keep going. I shall do it for my country ヽ(=´▽`=)ﾉ I can't say when the next chapter will be up but i will try to alternate between this and Isa Frost fairly. Hope you enjoy xxxxx**

* * *

_He lifted his hand up to his mouth, and blew out a small flurrie of snowflakes in her direction….._

The girl looked him up and down, scepticism sketched across her face. "You call that proving it? I was anticipating something mind-blowing and instead I end up with water in my hair" The girl's attention was rapidly diverted as the Easter Bunny's nose suddenly became the size of his oversized feet.

At this point the boy, Jack or whatever his name was, appeared a bit offended. This look didn't last very long before it was replaced with a wide smirk that still held an edge of curiosity. "What would you call it then?"

The girl didn't even bother looking up from his drawing "Magic tricks. Ten bucks on the internet"

Jack looked down at the girl as if she'd spoken a foreign language, "What's the internet?"

At that the girl's head snapped up and stared wide-eyed at Jack, like he'd just grown a second head. "What's the internet? Where have you been for the past fifty odd years, under a rock? You're joking right, please tell me you're joking"

Jack had given up questioning what she was saying and had resorted to trying to perform a handstand on his staff. The girl was becoming a little scared now, this wasn't exactly normal behaviour "Are you on a sugar high or something?"

"Sugar! Where?" Jack jumped down from his staff and whipped his head around eagerly, his blue eyes shining with excitement. After a moment he seemed to noticed her expression. She had that 'bunny in the headlights' look going on. "What? I like sugar so sue me. Once my friend Jamie gave me loads of sweets and I don't remember the rest of that afternoon"

A smirk lit up the girl's face, "You're doing a good job of proving to not be Jack Frost, you know you just sound normal"

Jack shot her an annoyed glance "You know what's so frustrating? The fact that you clearly believe – I mean you can see me – but you don't seem to be aware that you believe"

She mimicked him, shooting the same glance back "You know what's frustrating? The fact that you clearly don't know the difference between fantasy and reality"

Jack produced a deep smirk as an idea suddenly formed in his mind. Feigning disappointment, he tapped his staff against the bench, freezing the wood upon impact. "I guess you're right, I read too many books I suppose"

The girl didn't seem to care anymore; once again she'd returned to her drawing.

Jack waited a moment before acting, waiting for her to relax she she'd be completely taken off-guard when he acted. Summoning his energy he rose quickly to his feet and flew towards her, grabbing her by her hands and lifting her into the air.

His smirk quickly transformed into a wide grin as laughter hollered from between his lips and contrasted with the scream now escaping from the girl's throat.

"Put me down! This could be considered harassment"

Jack rolled his eyes before letting go off her hands, causing her to land on a wide borough of an Oak. "You really need to lighten up"

Fire ignited the girl's eyes as she glowered at Jack. Instead of saying anything she sat down and began to shimmy along towards the trunk. Jack lay back with his arms above his head; enjoying the feeling of the wind across his cool skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting down from here, you clearly aren't going to help me"

Jack's light laughter echoed around "You'll fall you know" He waited a moment before realising that the girl was serious "oh come one, I don't want you to actually hurt yourself; are you really that stubborn?"

He rolled over in the air onto his stomach with his chin propped up on his elbows; floating behind her as she sat on the branch and stared at the trunk; debating how to travel down it. "what did you say your name was?"

The girl seemed to have accepted her fate of never getting down and was now glaring moodily at him from beneath the brown strands that littered her forehead. "I didn't"

Jack was trying to be serious but the way this girl was acting was proving good entertainment for him; he just couldn't stop smiling. "Care to share with the class"

The girl seemed to glower again before answering "Evie"

"Do you live round here?"

The corners of the girl's mouth flicked up slightly around the edges "Stay tuned"

That stumped Jack for a moment, _'stay tuned'_, what did that even mean? Was it another internet reference? He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it; this girl would not make fun of him, he was the one who mocked everyone, not the other way around. "I'll make you a deal Evie-"

Evie interrupted him before he could continue "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm still in the middle of the last deal I made; that picture is meant to be finished by now"

Jack's smirk instantly reappeared "Well then, you might wanna agree so you can get down quicker. I'm not asking for much. If you admit that you believe in me then I will let you down and you can play being Vincent Van Gough to your heart's content"

Evie's eyebrows shot up into her forehead "That's it? Seriously, do you know how immature that is? How much did the flying trick cost you? Fifty, sixty bucks?"

This was the first time in his immortal life that Jack had felt the urge to bang his head against a tree in frustration. She believed, it was as clear as anything. So why on Earth would she not admit it? This was insane, it was ridiculous; it was exactly the type of challenge he'd been looking for.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it :3 Please leave a review and let me know what you think ヽ(=´▽`=)ﾉ And if you are a curious cat then feel free to check out my other story 'Isa Frost'. Love you alll ~ xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
